


Wine, Dine & 69

by KyraEleison



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: 69, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, RPF, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEleison/pseuds/KyraEleison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're invited to a steamy session of 69.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine, Dine & 69

I swallow hard. My insides are twisting with lust, scraping slowly from within while setting my mind on fire. We share the same sensation, it’s never been easier to tell. I steal a look at him from above the card, absorbing every particle of the dangerous calmness he is, sitting with knees wide open on the edge of the bed, waiting for the first move.

The sparkle of mischief is flickering in his eyes, focused on me all through the night. I might read him like a book but there are secret chapters underneath his skin that I know nothing about, constantly making me starve for the grand exposure. He’s feeding me my own medicine. Just one step at a time, carefully circling around the inevitable, keeping me on my toes until we reach the point. The ultimate consummation.

There’s an itch to cut the distance between us and I can’t help but surrender to it. The magnetic field around him is beyond control, making me feel addicted to the intimacy of our closeness. I lean down onto his thighs, feeling the muscles vibrate under my palms as our eyes meet. Dinner was delicious, yet the way he bites his lip reminds me of how hungry I still am. It’s not a complaint but my ever growing fondness for his efficiency to nurture my sensual appetite and foster the assortment of desire we share.

“Sixty-nine?”

“Sixty-nine.”

The huskiness of his voice pleases me dearly. He looks calm, yes. But I should not forget about the volcano that’s about to erupt behind the mask of complete tranquility.

His wish shall be granted.

The technique he’s using to casually take my breath away never seems to stop amazing me. The effortless charm to dominate each one of my senses. His hands sneak under my skirt without a fraction of hesitation, balancing on a thin line while savoring every touch without wasting precious time on the preparation of the very task he had assigned.

His thumbs stroking my legs all the way down while the rest of his fingers are busy holding onto the fine straps of my underwear, helping me out of the black lace one foot after the other. We’re breathing in and out in pure harmony. I know he can smell me. The inimitable fruity, sweet scent of yearning. I press my forehead to his, exchanging a sample of the fever. I steal the tiny fabric out of his grasp, stuffing it gently into the risky depths of his pocket, purposefully letting him feel my palm graze against his hardness. The stifled moan is nothing but music for my ears.

Barely five minutes ago I was sitting at the table, glaring up at him with heaving chest while he was towering above me and I re-tasted the wine from his tongue, trembling under his touch. In this moment with his belt in my hands, we switch roles. It’s my turn to dictate and his turn to follow. It won’t take long before the control goes back to him but until that, I enjoy every bit of the fleshly power I possess over him.

There’s an urge to undress him entirely, but the idea of having him in a rush with clothes on is simply too alluring to drop. The only thing I get rid of is the silk tie, unbuttoning the very top of his shirt to expose the thick neck. There isn’t a single spot on him that wouldn’t give me a thrill to nibble on, but the simple sight of his neck makes me hiss with pleasure. I stroke an artery with my lips, feeling the blood pumping under his skin like a mad river.

We’re playing our own game, the rules have never been permanently set up, they ceaselessly transform along the way with us. In my mind, I’m already straddling on his lap, feeling our bodies collide, gradually melting together until we are not two people anymore, but one. The picture is so vivid like a lucid dream. An out of body experience. I have felt him so many times, I can recall the perception of every inch of him without even closing my eyes.

I catch myself staring at him staring at me and I know we’re both thinking the same. One of the most arousing observations in the world, catching your lover feeling home in the shadiest corner of your mind.

A nicely executed move, that’s all it takes to make him lay back on the bed. The amazement on his face is pure gold, I keep on admiring it while tucking the dress up to my hips. I don’t bother with the heels, leaving them on plainly for the sake of visual gratification. I cherish a grateful playmate and that’s precisely what he is, having an exceptional eye for the details and an outstanding talent in carnality.

If I’d be a dedicated supporter of heavy words, I’d say he’s perfect. But I’m not. I’m still looking for a single phrase that might have the potential to express half of that magic he does to me. What he is about to do to me.

I take the offered hand to help me stabilize the position until I find myself the perfect spot. He’s shifting lightly on the mattress under me and it’s most likely not because I left him unsatisfied with the view. I’m on my knees, just above his face and the feeling of his breath all over my skin is more than enough to make me arch my back. He hasn't even touched me yet but I can already feel his stubble scratching the delicacy of my inner thighs, leaving me whining by the sweet agony.

I can’t decide whether I’m capable of predicting the future or he’s the one who’s reading my mind but the sensation sends an unexpected electric shock through my spine, a loud moan erupting from my lungs. It takes all my energy to keep in mind that we’re here for teamwork, and I can not ignore my own obligations and give in to the brain melting need to ride his mouth instead, regardless of how much I would want that.

I might have been somewhat tolerant with his shirt but I won’t show mercy to his pants, forcing them down to the knees. I purposefully forget about  providing him enough time to get ready and the power of surprise turns the moan to a prayer with my name on his lips. I lick him through the fabric of his boxers, feeling him being rock hard just for me. I tease the teaser. How ironic. I turn back to get a glimpse at his reaction. The beast is unlocked, I can tell it by the hunger on his face and it’s just about to get out of the golden cage before attempting to conquer the prey.

_“Sixty-nine?”_

His arms sneak around my hips, pulling me lower to reach me with his mouth. The hold is heavy around me but his lips are tender, barely getting in contact with my flesh, only giving me a taste of the contrast between soft kisses and the inconceivable struggle of his scruff. My body starts to move to our love’s rhythm, begging for more.

My hands are shaking, yet I still accomplish the most desirable task, freeing him from the piece of clothing that kept me from having an actual taste. I follow the slim trail of hair down his abdomen with the tip of my tongue, letting it show me the way to the most exquisite part. He’s throbbing in my grasp, humming in delight while tasting me, kissing me deeply. He’s making out with my pussy like he would make out with my lips. Fervently. Prudentially. I’m ready to scream his name but I have lost my voice.

I rest a hand on his hip, moving extra slowly with the other, luxuriating in him while circling around the head with my tongue, alternating the direction to my liking. I don’t rush while taking him deeper, little by little, being familiar with his size. My mouth moves on him, consuming him as far as I can, increasing the pace when I reach the limit of my capacity. He’s blazing hot.

As soon as his fingers enter me, I can hear my own distant scream, sounding like it’s coming from underwater, like it’s nothing but a dream. The most intense fantasy I ever had. But it’s not a hallucination, it is reality.

He’s not teasing me anymore. He’s assertively going for the main goal and I know that nothing is going to be able to stop him from reaching it.

I might be close to the finish line but so is he, stiffening even further in the juicy warmness of my mouth, his hips giving in to the natural instinct, moving up and down. The only question is who’s going to explode sooner.

I can taste the answer but I’m refusing to ease on the grip, sucking the juice of love right out of him while listening to the sounds of his pleasure. The steady collaboration of his hands and lips push me right into a black hole. I’m floating on the waves of joy, my nails digging deep into his skin. I hold onto him like he’s my anchor to sanity. I keep on repeating his name for a million times, sliding onto the bed with shaky muscles.

He reaches for me, soothing palms moving against my skin while hungry kisses along my neck are setting a whole new fire.


End file.
